Eat you alive
by DamadiSangue
Summary: "I know that inside all of this there is your mind." The Uroboros clings to her shoulders, runs through the tense line of her vertebrae, wraps its arms around her breasts. "It'll kill me, Albert." [What if? post RE5][Alex Wesker/Albert Wesker][Ada Wong/Leon Kennedy][Claire Redfield][Chris Redfield][Barry Burton]


"I desire the things that will destroy me in the end."  
\- Sylvia Plath - 

**Eat you alive**

 **Come on and lay with me,  
** **come on and lie to me.**

Chris Redfield has been dead for three days and six hours when Uroboros reaches the American coasts.  
Swallowed by his own war, Chris Redfield died as the good soldier he was: straight shoulders, chest out, all the hero's courage in the eyes.  
Albert turns a milky and opaque orbit in his fingers, let it dangle from the optic nerve like a grotesque yo-yo.  
He liked Chris's eyes; they challenged him, and made him feel alive - _fierce.  
_ §They _never_ lowered, rejecting a role Wesker had written for him long time ago.  
He smiles, staring at a dead, dilated pupil - crystallized in one last, tragic, surprised expression.  
The Uroboros senses the Master's joy and _advances._

 **Tell me you love me,  
** **say I'm the only one.**

Sushetovanie _collapses.  
_ The sea, the sky, all become black.  
Uroboros fills every visible corner of them, swallows and chews and _assimilates.  
_ Under the Tower the people _yell_ , ask for help, for _her_ pity.  
Alex ignores them, closes the heavy doors that leading to the main terrace.  
The virus filters underneath them, and looks for her - swings in her direction, poking the tip of her shoes, her ankles.  
"I know you can hear me." and the Uroboros climbs along her calf, around her thigh.  
"I know that inside all of this there is _your_ mind."  
The Uroboros clings to her shoulders, runs through the tense line of her vertebrae, wraps its arms around her breasts.  
"It'll kill me, Albert."  
Outside, the screams are damp, choked.  
"The Progenitor is too weak."

 _ **I'm**_ _too weak._

Inside, the Uroboros shakes - rolls around her throat, puts her head back (a gesture she knows - she had _loved_.)  
Alex closes her eyes, breathes.

 _She dies._

The Uroboros collects her bloodless body and takes her to _him._

 **Experiences have a lasting impression,  
** **but words once spoken don't mean a lot now.**

The god of the new world is a man - _like them.  
_ The god of the new world has a name - _Albert Wesker_ \- a face - _like them.  
_ The god of the new world laughs when he kills, and it is a terrible sound - free and cruel.  
The god of the new world ripped off one of her arms, one leg - he reduces her to a creeping stump in the dust.  
The god of the new world bleeds from his eyes, _burns_ \- he is someone she has already met (in _another_ life, in _another_ skin.)  
Claire Redfield tries to get up, leans on her left knee - blood between her fingers, in her mouth.  
" _You_." she says, and gives him a look full of anger.  
Wesker smiles, bends to her _miserable_ height.  
"Me."

 _Plotch._

Claire vomits a stream of blood and bile, falls forward - she is caught by arms folded in black and leather.  
The last thing she will remember will be his hands through her chest. 

**Belief is the way,  
** **the way of the innocent.**

 **Not** dead, **not** alive.  
Alexandra Wesker is a pale profile in the silence of the room, a virus that _screams_ \- fights the invader.  
"Let it go."  
The Progenitor rises - _denies.  
_ Albert leans a hand on Alex's chest, _presses_ \- his heart shines a quiet orange in the middle of his chest.  
"She'll make it."  
The Progenitor shakes, uncertain.  
"I did _all_ of this for her."  
The virus sniffs, rejects any contact.  
" _For us_."  
The Progenitor studies the Uroboros, a son it never wanted - a strange progeny.  
"I'll bring her back."  
The Progenitor slides between his thoughts, _vibrates_ \- searches.  
"You _know_ I'll do it."  
The Uroboros waits, silent: a monstrous and loyal beast.  
Alex is silent under his hands, and Albert runs along the soft line between her breasts with the tip of his fingers, turns around the navel, goes down and _stops_ \- he waits.  
"I'm **not** wrong."

 _I can't be._

The Progenitor rummages between his memories, breaks down his words - it _values_ them.

 _It sees an absolute and ruthless truth._

The Progenitor lowers every defense, observes the Uroboros reactivating _and_ advancing - conquering spaces, eliminating diseased cells, regenerating damaged tissues.

 _Winning where it had failed._

Alex's heart releases a first, weak, beat.

 **And when I say innocent,  
** **I should say naive.**

He had never been the hero of the story, nor the protagonist.  
The devastating prince, mercenary of justice, Leon _shoots_ \- lets the Uroboros swallows them, his last bullets.  
"We have to go." and Ada's voice is frenzied, _anxious.  
_ "Now." she urges _\- begs_ him.  
"It's **his** fault." Leon whispers, an empty gun between his fingers and behind him a blackish and liquid tide "It's Wesker's fault."

 _The man_ _ **you**_ _work for. For which you betrayed_ _ **me**_ _. For which you have lied to_ _ **me.**_

Ada tightens her teeth, ignores him - _jumps_ , inviting him to do the same.  
Leon follows her ( **always** ), runs away - because he is not the hero of the story, nor the savior.  
For the first time in months, he remembers ( _he wants_ ) Chris Redfield and his blind courage.

 **So lie to me,  
** **but do it with sincerity.**

Broken sequences, rearranged genetic material.  
Under his eyes Alex becomes _nothing_ , returns to _everything.  
_ Pale, almost transparent.  
Behind her eyelids _new_ , strange eyes.  
Albert observes her evolution, her _change.  
_ The Progenitor is still; it lives with the Uroboros, engages it like a snake - _fulfills_ his role as mother **and** father.  
It supports, maintains, _structures_ : the Progenitor was the first, Uroboros will be the last.  
Alex breathes is flat, lips white and full.  
Albert leans toward her face, seeks her - her hair, her mouth; the kiss of awakening for the fairytale princess.  
Alex dies and rises thousands of times in the arms of the cruel monster.

 **Make me listen,  
** **just for a minute.**

Burton remembers a different man.  
Burton remembers _a man_ ; broad shoulders, arctic eyes.  
He remembers a man who liked playing poker, black coffee.  
He remembers his half smile, the hardness of his voice.  
He remembers what he ate for lunch (roast beef and salad) his _betrayal.  
_ He remember, Burton, and _doesn't_ understand.  
He studies the black tide that swells in front of him, opening like a fleshy and obscene flower, releasing something - _someone._

"Barry."

Burton raises his gun, shoots - the Uroboros inhales the bullet as if it was _nothing.  
_ He has the same voice as always, years before.  
He has the same blond hair, the same broad shoulders.  
He gives him the same half smile.  
The man in front of him _burns,_ a heart that underneath the fabric of his shirt looks alive **and** grotesque **and** terrible.  
Barry seeks his eyes, clenches his teeth.  
" _Son of a bitch_."  
Wesker broadens his smile, tilts his head in his direction.  
"My friend." he murmurs, and the Uroboros _crawls_ \- it wraps, clutches, _suffocates.  
_ Offshoots of the new god, extensions of his hypertrophic ego - a neural network that responds to one mind, a single will.

 _His will._

 _Snap,_ it's just a moment - an _almost_ gentle gesture.  
Barry's neck stretches, falls to his side - a deformed swan.  
Wesker lets Uroboros devour what remains of a man and his mission - of a hope.  
At his feet the leftovers of the last BSAA resistance collapse miserably.

 **Make me think,  
** **there's some truth in it.**

It's the first time dying doesn't hurt.  
This is the first time Alexandra feels alive - _complete.  
_ She opens her eyes, releases a broken whisper - _rough.  
_ Her body reacts first ( _hunger_ ) and the Uroboros _almost_ melds - it slips under her skin, in her muscles, between her thighs.  
The Uroboros _stings_ , a tingling sensation that shakes her from inside, an electric current in the middle of her chest.  
Alex contracts her fingers a couple of times, looks around - she seeks him.  
Something is changed; something has _shifted.  
_ She rotates her ankle, then her leg: she touches incredibly pale skin, almost transparent.  
She breathes, and the smell of the disinfectant hits her with a stunning force.  
She feels _everything.  
_ She perceives the small imperfections of the floor under her feet, the consistency of the aseptic air of the lab.  
She sees the profile of the machines in the darkness of the room, the lines of the laptop on the mahogany desk on her right.  
She can smell herself, what remains of **him** \- maninka and leather and _more.  
_ She pops her tongue against her palate, curls her lips in a grimace of disgust - smoke _and_ flesh.  
The Progenitor is a quiet, reassuring voice; the Uroboros an excited, _voracious_ roar.  
Alex puts her hands on the steel door, _presses_ \- she smiles when the structure _breaks.  
_ The future can no longer hurt her.

 **Promises made for convenience,  
** **aren't necessarily what we need.**

 _I wonder if William would be considered worthy._

It is an isolated thought; nostalgic.  
Albert finds himself asking about him as he perceives his daughter being eaten alive from the other side of the world - a lost hole in the north of the former Soviet Union.  
He plays for a few minutes with what remains of Redfield's eye, now a whitish and lousy mash.  
"Have you enjoyed the show?" he asks, throwing his eyes in the air.  
"I hope so." he adds, then opens the palm of his hand and catches the orbit.  
"Social class, race, sex, _everything_ is the same for the Uroboros."  
Chris's eye flushes out between his fingers, _drips.  
_ "Diseases, wars, injustices: nothing matters."  
Plotch, plotch, plotch - dead _and_ disrupted cells.  
"Only genetics matters: only a handful of bases that already tell us everything we are - what we will become."  
Redfield's cornea sticks to his thumb, the optic nerve rolls around his middle.  
"It was a long journey, Chris."  
Liquid, crushed; Wesker gets up, wiping his damp fingers in the high grass.  
"But I think it's time to say goodbye."  
Sherry Birkin _dies_ , with her the legacy of the only person he had called _friend.  
_ Wesker accepts the judgment of the Uroboros and walks away.

 **Truth is a word,  
** **that's lost its meaning.**

Ada survives in a black _and_ black world.  
She drags herself and Leon through empty roads, looks for shelter in ruined buildings.  
Everything _falls_ , everything _dies.  
_ Uroboros tears the sky, lands the ground - it doesn't grant any grace.  
Trembling, relentless, _grotesquely_ fascinating, the Uroboros is the natural extension of its creator - a man with whom Ada had played more than a hand of poker.  
"Take it." Leon offers to her, brushing her shoulder "You have to eat something."  
Ada can't look away from the square, she is captured by a black and red arc that breaks the horizon - Uroboros and human carcasses.  
She stares at the tuna can that Leon gives her, she feels her stomach tighten, stretches out.

 _I'm going to throw up._

Kneeling, Ada is nothing more than a lump of regret and fear.

 **The truth has become  
** **merely half-truth.**

She is not in her room.  
She is not where he left her; where she _should have been.  
_ Wesker represses a worried grin, extends the Uroboros, _evokes_ the Progenitor.

 _Find her._

The Progenitor roars, _explodes_ ; at its side the Uroboros is a faithful, _unstoppable_ dog.  
 _Find her_ , he repeats, and they run, bent - **tamed.  
** Wesker accelerates his pace, marches for empty labs, silent corridors.  
"I'm here."  
Wesker turns around, sees her - _recognizes_ her.  
She is naked in the center of the experiment lab, a profile that the lights reveals with unexpected force.  
She touches one of the showcases in which lies a failed experiment, an _**un**_ worthy one.  
Pale, transparent; Alex looks younger - _timeless_.  
She turns around with a curious, _careful_ look.  
A hand still on the glazed glass, the other inert along her side, Alex exhibits a diaphanous, _sharp_ beauty.  
She approaches him, and Wesker perceives her heat, her strength.  
She runs along the edges of his heart with her fingertips, beats a couple of times with the index finger on the orange luminescence that shines under his shirt.  
She smiles, Alex, a little girl who has found her new favorite toy.  
"Uroboros." she says, and looks for his eyes - _the truth.  
_ "Yes."  
"It killed me."  
Wesker nods, rolls a lock of her hair around his thumb - so blond to be almost white.  
"It brought me back."  
" _Yes_."  
Alex's hands stops at both sides of his heart, she frowns.  
"I'm different."  
Albert breathes in the fold of her neck, tastes her flavor with the tip of his tongue.  
"I've _changed_."  
He claws the nape of her neck, _tightens_ \- searches for her mouth in a bite that wants _to hurt.  
_ Alex turns her head back and _laughs._

 **So lie to me  
** **like they do it in the factory.**

They thought he was dead.  
They thought he was a story buried, the ugly copy of the Babadook.  
They thought he was a fool; a stupid man with a mid-life crisis.  
They thought he was a delusional man who had played god - a complex that wasn't so rare among _them._

 _A colossal imbecile, according to Carla._

Simmons runs - stumbles in his own intestines.  
The Uroboros has assumed a human form for its ultimate strike ( _him_ ) and follows him without hurry, calmly.  
It abandons blackish prints behind, blood and _more_ \- a parasite that even the blood of that little boy had failed to stop.

 _Jake Muller; a lost bet from the start._

"Siiiiimmons." it hisses, and Derek speeds up - ruins poorly to the ground.  
"Siiiiimmons," it repeats, and is a snake, a monster, a nightmare - a _man.  
_ The Neo-Umbrella leader loses his footing, everything that has protected him reduced to nothing - rubble and dust.  
"It will not save you." says the voice, and points to the gun clasping between his hands "not it, nor the Family."  
That _thing_ pops its tongue, and Simmons can recognize the profile of a man he only knew through secreted documents and deleted files.  
"I killed them one by one; they prayed for pity, for the woman they had at home, for the children with whom they had infected the world, for the life they wanted _to have_ , but they didn't deserve."  
Blop, Simmons watches a bubble of blood bloom on his left side, then lost along the exposed ribs.  
The thing smiles, it's tongue a gloomy fold between soft and dark teeth.  
"Uhm." it contemplates, bending to his height "You're the only one missing, _Derek_."

 _Crack._

The _thing_ breaks his ribs, grasps the discovered bowels, _pulls_ them - empties him with a dry blow.  
Simmons has the time to vomit blood and bile before the agony ends - _to feel_ his body liquefying, sphinxes discharge, and then _nothing_ , the gentle silence of oblivion.  
It studies what is left of a miserable and _pathetic_ man, it tells to the Master - lets him see, _hear_.

 _You've been good,_ the Master says, _you did the right thing._

Uroboros rolls on himself, satisfied.

 **Make me think  
** **that at the end of the day  
** **some great reward  
** **will be coming my way.**

Alex _groans_ on his mouth, against his skin.  
She bends under his hands, a pale and wet curve.  
Albert lifts her, senses Alex's muscles stretch, roll, _tighten_ and...  
"No." she says, throwing him on the floor "Not yet."  
Albert gives her a bare look, takes her chin between his thumb and index finger and _bites_ \- she laughs, and _laughs_.  
She is white, Alex; on the skin, in the hair, even along the delicate pubic line: but in contrast to this her eyes _burn_ , reptile pupils, bleeding iris, a dark and vibrating sclera - the only tangible sign of Uroboros' infection.  
She is white _and_ red _and_ black, an reverse fable - Snow White who bites the poisoned apple and _lives.  
_ She licks the heart of the Uroboros, slips lower - **open** , she orders, and he follows - _obeys.  
_ Little and shiny nails that affect his thigh, a wet mouth that asks, claims, _demands_ \- Alex crushes his desire in her mouth, surrounds him with her lips, her hands, _go on_ , he pleads - a kneeling god.  
Albert stiffens in her fingers, Alex studies him, runs with her thumb along his erection - collects his pre-cum and...  
She withdraw herself from him - a wet curve that leaves him _uncomfortably_ excited, to the limit.  
"No." she repeats, and opens her thighs, _wider_ \- she _invites_ him.  
Wesker bends for her - between her legs.  
He follows a translucent and damp wire, licks a desire that has his own flavor.  
Alex closes her eyes, raises her hips against his mouth - _shakes,_ and Albert knows she is close, _so close_ , and...  
He bends under her hands, she pushes him back, _crushes_ him to the ground.  
She sinks suddenly on his mouth, between his thighs - suppresses a moan that surprises both.  
Wesker releases an obscene groan, looks at her as she pleases herself.  
She flips her fingers on his chest, swings back _and_ forth - she takes him _so deeply_ to give him a painful pinch at every thrust.  
Albert gets up on his elbows, touches her breasts, her hips - he seeks her between her thighs with his fingertips, _strokes.  
_ He draws a profile of flesh and blood, follows a desire that Alex doesn't hesitate to take - to _conquer.  
_ She closes her mouth, kisses him - licks his lips and abandons herself to an instinct that tells her to _continue,_ to go on, **harder**.  
He clutches her neck, tugs - opens, sinks, _invades.  
_ Alex scratches the thin skin of his abdomen, yells - she _comes_ , an orgasm that the Uroboros extends, _amplifies._

 _A liquid current that the virus accepts, releases._

Outside, the world continues to collapse.

 **Come on and lay with me  
** **Come on and lie to me  
** **Tell me you love me  
** **Say I'm the only one.**

A white profile wrapped in red sheets, nothing more.  
Wesker runs along her ribs one by one, the line of her hip.  
He breathes between her hair, against her breasts.  
He doesn't know how long they are in that position, he doesn't care.  
Alex looks at him under her eyelids, a half-mouth smile on her face.  
He opens her thighs with his knee, kisses her forehead, her cheeks.  
He thrusts into her, finds her still wet - _ready.  
_ She greets him with a sigh, she rolls against his chest.  
There is no anger in this moment, no hurry.  
Albert moves slowly between her thighs, tears from her a different orgasm - a liquid lump that melts suddenly and makes her feels weak, _wet_ with her own fragility.  
The Progenitor is a quiet subtle buzz, the Uroboros a satiated beast.  
Alex presses her forehead against Albert's shoulder, welcomes him - his desire, his quiet thrusts, so soft to destroy her.  
He takes away her breath with his mouth, his tongue; she listens to him _comes_ , a sound that is lost in her throat, between her thighs.  
She breathes, and the Uroboros gives to her every smell, every flavor.  
"It's yours." he murmurs on her lips, "It's _**ours**_."  
Alex nods, an elegant curve that holds him with her - _in_ her.  
For the first time in years Wesker closes his eyes and _rest._

 **I feel you, your precious soul  
** **and I am whole.  
** **I feel you, your rising sun,  
** **my kingdom comes.**

Alex looks at the world with new, _curious_ eyes.  
She stretches her arms in front of her, bends the horizon - expands a virus that opens like a blackish, dripping rose.  
The Uroboros responds to her new Mistress with a voracious fervor - ravenous.  
It kneels at her feet, prostrated - _enchanted.  
_ It is no longer _his_ , the Uroboros ( _it has never been_ ) and gives itself to Alex with an unexpected grace - Zeus and his gift to her Hera.  
Alex breathes, exhales; she sees herself reflected in the showcase of an abandoned clothing store.  
White _and_ white, a **non** -color - Hera with white arms.  
She touches her cheekbones with the tip of her fingers, _pulls_ \- she studies a skin flawless.  
"They are all dead." she says, and it isn't a question.  
"No one survived your dream." she adds, and picks up her hair on her neck - turns her face first to the left, then to the right.  
"The Uroboros told me." she turns, seeks him.  
"It showed it to me."  
"That is its purpose."  
"Show me?"  
"To serve _you_."  
Alex raised her chin slightly, tilts it in his direction.  
"Two are missing."  
"I know."  
"Not for long."  
Alex smiles, and Wesker stares at that full and red line - he imagines her around his erection, along his body (wet with **her** saliva, damp with **his** orgasm).  
Alex perceives his thoughts, broadens her smile.  
There are no more secrets, no words unspoken; the Progenitor had whispered, the Uroboros, on the other hand, _yells_ \- a neural network that engages **all** the synapses, **every** recondite anfract of their minds.  
She is perfect, Alex.  
She is what she was always intended to be.  
Wesker touches her face, her lips - strokes them under his thumb.  
Alex _bites_ , and the Progenitor _laughs_ , because the woman that is in front of him is really Hera and all her _terrible_ strength - her tenacity, her jealousy.  
Wesker releases a throat sound, _full_ ; he kisses her, and listens to Leon die - Ada gets massacred, _breaks apart.  
_ She shapes herself to his body - a languid, fateful profile.  
The world is silent, dead.

 _Purified._

The silence has their voice. 

**"I wanted to destroy you.  
** **You are mine to ruin.  
** **Something so beautiful  
** **should only exist for me."**

 **\- AVA -**


End file.
